Vivir
by fanaoko1
Summary: Historias cortas que hablan de momentos buenos y no tan buenos en la vida de Aoko y Kaito.
1. Lo siento mucho

**Lo siento mucho**

Aoko miró con angustia la pantalla de su teléfono. Una voz sonaba a través del auricular y la llamaba con persistencia, pero ella hizo caso omiso. Sin poder modular una palabra, solo tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para sollozar dolorosamente antes de caer sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué? …- lloró mientras llevaba sus manos a su corazón – no, no, no… esto debe ser un mal sueño – le rogó al cielo con desesperación mientras sus manos temblorosas buscaban algo a que aferrarse.

-¡Todo esto debe ser una mentira! – se levantó con torpeza mientras sus desesperadas manos, después de muchos intentos, por fin encontraron las paredes que le permitieron mantenerse en pie. Con cada paso que daba su ansiedad aumentaba impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Necesitaba respuestas, pero no estaba segura si le gustarían.

Antes si quiera de pensar con claridad, sus dedos marcaron con rapidez las teclas de su teléfono – Por favor contesta – suplicó sollozando- Kaito, contesta…te necesito- sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio que la rodeaba. Después de otro intento, renunció a seguir intentándolo por el momento- Yo debo ir…- se recordó sin soltar su teléfono en caso que el mago llamase- Si él me llama y no contesto se va a preocupar, debo llevarlo conmigo todo el tiempo- Asintió para darse valor.

Entró al hospital sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, la boca seca y una abrumadora sensación de vacío.

-Buenas noches- llamó a la enfermera en la recepción- Soy Aoko Nakamori, me dijeron que viniese- la mujer frente a ella dudo por un segundo antes de asentir con tristeza y señalarle el camino.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente aferrándose a la barandilla con fuerza. Algo dentro de ella no quería llegar hasta el final, sabiendo de antemano que lo que sus ojos verían le dolería hasta lo más profundo del alma.

-¿La hija del inspector Nakamori?- una voz la llamó con gentileza a su lado. Aoko asintió mecánicamente -Lamento tener que hacerla pasar por esto, pero la ley dice que solo un familiar puede hacer el reconocimiento- la castaña nuevamente asintió mientras el doctor retiraba la sábana que protegía el pálido rostro. Finalmente, ante la inesperada quietud de la joven, el medico volvió a hablar - ¿Este hombre es su padre?

Los ojos azules recorrieron el cuerpo sin vida de su padre una y otra vez y sin poder evitarlo, una de sus manos se posó en su fría mejilla -_Casi pareciese que duerme_\- una mueca triste adornó su rostro – Papá…- lo llamó con angustia- Papá…despierta- exigió con un poco más de fuerza. Sus frías manos recorrieron con exigencia el rostro del inspector, tratando de descubrir una forma de hacerle abrir los ojos.

-Nakamori- san – el médico la llamó con suavidad- él no va a despertar- le recordó haciendo que su corazón se estrechara.

Le tomó unos minutos más asumir su soledad y entender que él hombre frente a ella no volvería - ¿Qué…- su voz tembló penosamente-…qué sucedió? – retiró sus manos y las aprisionó en su pecho.

El hombre dudo por unos segundos antes de responder, preguntándose si sería el momento oportuno para hablar de ello, pero afortunadamente para él, alguien más respondió -Durante el robo de Kid hubo disparos…- una segunda voz sonó tras de ella. Sorprendida que hubiese otra persona en la habitación, se giró para verla.

-Saguru-kun…- susurró mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y caían silenciosamente.

-Aoko-san…- la llamó con angustia al ver por primera vez su rostro- lo siento mucho- posó una de sus manos en su hombro- Tu padre fue un buen hombre- la miró con sentimiento esperando de todo corazón que sus palabras le dieran algún consuelo en este momento de dolor.

De pronto, la realidad la golpeó con violencia - _"Lo siento mucho"_\- Esas tres triste palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. La última vez que su pecho se hundió de esta forma, había comenzado de igual forma, con la misma frase vacía y llena de compromiso vacío. Aquella vez, hace tantos años atrás, había sido su madre la que había dejado – _Por lo menos tenía a mi _padre _¿Ahora quien me queda?_ \- pensó en la sonrisa traviesa del mago antes de sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo y verificar que no tenía llamadas perdidas – _No tengo a nadie_\- Concluyó rotundamente.

-Aoko… lo siento– Repitió el joven con una torpeza poco característica en él. Por su parte, la castaña vio los ojos llenos de compasión de su amigo y por un segundo lo detestó antes de sumergirse nuevamente en su pena- _cuanto odio esas tres palabras_ – fue el único pensamiento que atravesó su mente mientras nuevamente toda su atención se centraba en el cascaron vacío que dejaba atrás el hombre que la había criado con tanto amor.

-¿Quién disparó? – sus ojos llorosos se enfocaron nuevamente en el detective - ¿Quién fue el culpable? _–_ alzó la voz molesta. De pronto la fugaz imagen del ladrón de luna apareció frente a sus ojos - ¡¿Fue Kid?! – lo sujetó por las solapas - ¡Respóndeme! – le rogó con desesperación sin importarle el desconcierto del detective.

\- Aoko-san- la llamó con suavidad- No fue Kid…él trató de proteger a tu padre – la miró con sinceridad. Después de unos segundos las manos de la castaña cayeron sin fuerza y el llanto volvió con más ímpetu que antes.

\- Entonces…¿Quién? – gimoteó cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Hakuba miró dudoso a su amiga antes de suspirar con cansancio -Hay algo que debes saber- la tomó de la mano con gentileza- Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero después podría ser muy tarde- la castaña sin comprender del todo, solo se dejó llevar por su amigo.


	2. La verdad duele

**La verdad duele**

**\- o 0 o -**

Cuando pensó que la noche no podría ser peor, la imagen frente a ella terminó de romperla.

Sin creer que su corazón pudiese sentir aun más dolor, miró la escena frente a ella sin atreverse a respirar.

-¿Ese es Kaito?- se llevó las manos a su boca para cubrir el nuevo sollozo que nacía en su garganta. El joven a su lado asintió con pesar al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amiga.

-Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla- escupió con desesperación – _Ahora entiendo porque no me devolvió la llamada_\- una enorme ola de remordimiento la invadió, haciéndola sentir patética y egoísta. - ¿Qué está haciendo en esa cama de hospital? - finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, horrorizada por la cantidad de tubos y agujas que cubrían el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

-Recibió un disparo en el abdomen – Aoko corrió junto a la cama del mago y envolvió su mano con ternura en la suya. Al igual que su padre, su rostro estaba pálido, pero a diferencia del hombre en la morgue, su pecho subía y bajaba, recordándole que él aun estaba junto a ella.

\- Él estaba en el robo – la castaña concluyó.

\- Así es – corroboró inseguro. La castaña al percibir su tono lo miró acusadoramente.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?- exigió acariciando los largo dedos del mago como si de esa manera pudiese darle algún consuelo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Kid trató de proteger a tu padre? – la joven asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar – Kid lo hizo con su cuerpo y producto de eso, recibió un disparo- la miró con intensidad- …en el abdomen- Recalcó el detective mirando de reojo al mago mientras observaba con pesar como los ojos de su amiga se abrían llenos de sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad.

La cabeza de la mujer se llenó de imágenes del ladrón de luna y Kaito. Recordó como su amigo defendía al ladrón y como se ausentaba en cada robo- _Es solo una coincidencia_\- Déjame ver si entendí …- una lágrima silenciosa recorrió con lentitud su rostro y cayó sobre la mano del mago- me estás diciendo que el hombre con el que crecí y que está enfrente de mí en este mismo instante, es Kaitou Kid, el famoso ladrón de luna.

\- Sí- después de eso, en la habitación solo se escuchó el suave pitido de las máquinas que envolvían el cuerpo del mago.

La respiración de Aoko se cortó por un leve segundo, y al volver a respirar un dolor sordo y abrumador la golpeó en el pecho.

-Oh por Dios- susurró soltando las manos del mago con violencia- Yo …yo, no sé qué hacer- retrocedió dando tumbos y respirando con fuerza mientras miraba desesperada en todas las direcciones. Por un segundo creyó que afortunadamente se desmayaría, pero lamentablemente, el mundo ni siquiera eso le pudo conceder.

-Aoko-san, escúchame- la llamó temeroso su amigo- en este momento la vida de Kaito pende de un hilo – le recordó sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros- ¡Él te necesita! – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente- Sé que es muy confuso y que seguramente no entiendes nada- Aflojó su agarre teniendo haberla herido- pero en este momento, Kuroba Kaito necesita a su mejor amiga junto a él- la respiración de Aoko se normalizó con dificultad.

Sin decir una palabra, se aproximó nuevamente al mago y tomó su mano con delicadeza y al igual que la última vez la acarició con gentileza.

-Me quedaré hasta que despierte- aceptó limpiándose las lágrimas con valentía.

-Una última cosa- comentó con cansancio- La policía no sabe de su identidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – susurró por primera vez molesta- ¿Qué piensan que sucedió?- arrojó.

\- Bueno…- se rascó la nuca nervioso- oficialmente, estábamos Kuroba, Kudo y yo en el robo, nos cruzamos con los hombres que hicieron esto y lamentablemente, Kuroba salió lastimado.

-¿Y extraoficialmente? – suspiró cansada mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Éramos Kid, Kudo y yo tratando de detener a los ladrones, pero todo se salió de control.

-Tu y Kudo le cambiaron el disfraz antes que lo descubriera la policía – dedujo sin dificultad -¿Por qué? – lo miró en busca de respuestas.

Hakuba miró a su alrededor comprobando que nadie escuchase lo que tenía que decir-Lo hombres que hicieron esto a tu padre y Kuroba, son muy peligrosos y han lastimado a muchos antes que a ellos. Llevan buscando la identidad de Kid por meses, si lo saben ahora…

-Lo asesinaran – concluyó con preocupación reafirmando su agarre.

-Y no solo a él. También a los que ama- insinuó discretamente.

Aoko lo miró por largo rato con el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿No habría sido más fácil ocultarme la verdad? ¿Qué cambió ahora? - _Después de todo llevan años mintiéndome._

-Hoy esas personas les dispararon a las dos personas más importantes de tu vida, trataron de quitarte todo- caminó en dirección a la puerta con lentitud- la verdad es lo mínimo que te mereces – Aoko asintió al comprender.

-Gracias- susurró con una suave y triste sonrisa antes de enfocar toda su atención en el mago.


	3. Ya no me queda nada que llorar

**Ya no queda nada que llorar**

Llevaba casi dos días completos sentada junto a la cama de hospital con nada más que lo horribles sonidos de las máquinas y la forzada respiración que acompañaba a su amigo.

-_Por favor Kaito, no te mueras_\- se repitió ese mantra una y otra vez- _no me puedes dejar, si te vas, me quedaré sola. _

Apoyó su frente en el borde de la cama y suspiró con pesadez - ¿Por qué rayos me mentiste? – arrojó con desilusión mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar por la frustración.

-Porque él se preocupa por usted, Aoko-san. Él vivía con constante miedo- la voz gentil y cansada de Jii respondió sus pensamientos. Asustada por la intromisión, alzó con demasiada rapidez la cabeza haciendo que se marease. El hombre al reconocer su inestabilidad la miró con pesar -Necesita descansar Aoko-san.

-¿A qué le temía? – ignoró la sugerencia del anciano y con tozudez se quedó en su puesto.

-Eso es algo que solo Kaito-bocchama puede responder- le miró con un tono de disculpa.

Suspiró abatida al reconocer que no tendría más respuestas. Estaba cansada de la intriga, las mentiras y de sentir constantemente miedo -¿No crees que sea muy tarde para eso? – preguntó con dolor mal camuflado- Nadie responde mis preguntas- Por un segundo creyó que lloraría, pero sus ojos enrojecidos no obedecieron- si él se muere, jamás sabré porque hizo todo esto, y si vive, no sé si podré perdonarlo…- con una toalla húmeda limpió el rostro del mago y refrescó sus labios- de cualquier forma ya lo perdí- sonrió con tristeza a la imagen anémica del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo con pesar el hombre.

-_Otra vez esas palabras_\- se lamentó en silencio.

-Por favor Aoko-san, el joven Kaito…- desgraciadamente un oficial entró al cuarto interrumpiéndolos.

-Nakamori-san- Aoko reconoció al hombre como uno de los subordinados de su padre- Entiendo que no sea un buen momento, pero me gustaría hablar sobre algunos de los detalles del funeral de su padre.

-Por supuesto- se levantó por primera vez en horas. El simple hecho de enderezar su espalda y caminar hizo que sus músculos se quejaran por la inesperada punzada que la recorrió de pies a cabeza - saldré en unos minutos- el policía asintió antes de retirarse.

-¿Cuándo es el funeral de su padre?- Jii la miró con tristeza.

-Hoy en la tarde – aclaró recogiendo su bolso - ¿Te quedarás con él? – el anciano asintió con una leve sonrisa. Conforme con su respuesta, se despidió del mago besando su mano.

-Volveré pronto- se despidió del mago con una promesa.

* * *

Por primera vez desde el fatídico día, había vuelto a casa. Con lentitud hizo girar la llave, tratando de postergar todo lo posible lo inevitable. Al entrar reconoció el familiar olor de su hogar y una nueva ola de abatimiento recorrió su pecho.

-¿Por qué siento que ya no es mi hogar? – _**Porque ahora estas sola**_\- Le respondió una voz en su interior. Recorrió todas las estancias con lentitud, hasta que finalmente llegó al cuarto de su padre, entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, casi como si temiera despertar algún fantasma que le recordara lo que perdió. Finalmente se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras tomaba entre sus manos el marco de fotos que reposaba en el velador- Papá…mamá…los extraño tanto- susurró acariciando la imagen de su madre abrazada a su padre- ¿Por qué me abandonaron así? – **me siento tan sola**\- regresó el marco a su lugar antes de encaminarse a la salida.

* * *

El funeral fue inesperadamente concurrido. Sabía que su padre era conocido, pero nunca entendió por completo el alcance de su profesión. El mar de personas la rodeó durante toda la ceremonia. Las personas iban y venían, abrazándola y dándole las condolencias, pero ella solo respondió mecánicamente, sin reconocer realmente a alguna de ellas- No conozco a nadie- susurró para si misma-

Extrañamente, pese a los hermosos discursos, Aoko no derramó ni una sola lágrima – _supongo que ya no me queda nada que llorar- _pensó amargamente mientras observaba con inesperada tranquilidad como muchos se deshacían en llanto.

Finalmente, el doloroso evento culminó con una torrencial lluvia que dispersó al público y le permitió a Aoko ese momento de soledad tan deseado – Papá..- lo llamó inclinándose sobre la tierra recién removida- Kaito es Kid – susurró temiendo que alguien la escuchase, pero al no notar la presencia de una sola alma a su alrededor, negó con su cabeza burlándose de sí misma. - Gracias por todo, papá- observó la lápida de sus padres una junto a la otra- Les prometo siempre recordarlos- hizo una reverencia agradeciendo de todo corazón la oportunidad de haber sido su hija.


	4. Luz

**Una luz en la oscuridad**

Aun con la ropa húmeda, caminó en dirección a la habitación de Kaito, pero justo segundos antes de entrar, escuchó lo que creyó un milagro.

-¡Mamá! Estoy bien- respondió Kaito con voz ronca.

-Kaito, tienes un disparo en el abdomen – le reclamó la mujer con pesar- ni te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba- de pronto hubo un silencio pesado que llamó la atención de la castaña- Por un segundo creí que te perdería, al igual que perdí a tu padre- Aoko empatizó profundamente con la dolencia de la madre de su amigo.

-Escuche a su madre, Kaito-bocchama – lo reprendió el anciano- Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por usted, en especial la señorita Aoko- el cuerpo de la joven se tensó levemente- ella no soltó su mano en todo el tiempo que estuvo que estuvo inconsciente- recalcó el anciano.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- llamó esperanzado.

-Ella…- la voz de Jii-san se tambaleó.

-_Ellos no le han dicho sobre la muerte de mi padre_\- comprendió rápidamente – _Tal vez sea mejor así_\- Llenándose de valor, abrió la puerta- Fui a cambiarme y darme un ducha- irrumpió con una suave sonrisa. Ante su excusa, los ojos de Chikage-san la miraron con una mezcla de dolor y agradecimiento.

-Aoko-chan- llegó a la joven rápidamente y la abrazó con cariño- Lo siento mucho- le susurró en su oído – y gracias por no decirle la verdad aún- Kaito observó la escena extrañado.

-Aoko, estas empapada- la llamó el mago. La castaña recorrió el cuarto con la mirada hasta que sus ojos enfocarón toda su atención en el enfermo de ojos azules.

-Estas despierto – y por primera vez en lo que se sintió una eternidad, sintió algo diferente a tristeza o angustia- Estas despierto – repitió impresionada.

-Gran observación Sherlock – se burló el joven. Lejos de molestarse, Aoko acortó la distancia entre ellos y envolvió con delicadeza el rostro del mago con sus manos. Con suavidad y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo sus manos recorrieron los pequeños cortes, sus ojos cansados y sus labios partidos hasta quedar conforme.

-Gracias a Dios estas vivo- susurró pesadamente mientras analizaba con dicha el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo- _Esta vivo_\- volvió a agradecer.

-Aoko…tus ojos… están rojos- él mago quiso imitar el gesto de su amiga y acariciarle el rostro, pero ésta al ver sus intenciones, rápidamente retiró sus manos de su rostro y tomó las del mago entre las suyas.

-Solo estoy cansada- trató de excusarse y apartar sus manos, pero el mago reafirmo su agarre. Era bastante débil, pero la castaña tampoco tenía mucha energía para llevarle la contra. La jornada había sido especialmente difícil y por extraño que pareciese, por primera vez en lo que se sintió mucho tiempo, se sintió reconfortada al sentir calor entre sus manos.

-Aoko…- la llamó con una suave sonrisa gentil – Te ves peor que yo- trató de molestarla nuevamente, pero al igual que la vez pasada, la ojiazul lo ignoró y solo se dedicó a contemplarlo- ¿Qué sucede? – finalmente la angustiante atmosfera se hizo notar, haciendo que el mago se preocupase.

-Nada – susurró y sonrió para disimular su pesar- No te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba, por un segundo creí que te perdería- confesó.

-Aoko-chan estuvo cuidándote por dos días seguidos sin moverse de tu lado ni una sola vez- la madre del mago se aproximó a la cama tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Es verdad, joven Kaito- concordó Jii con su habitual gentileza- ¿No cree usted que debería darle las gracias? – el joven abrió y cerró la boca con torpeza una y otra vez mientras que Aoko analizaba el nuevo sonrojo en el rostro del mago con confusión e inesperadamente feliz.

-Ya te vez mucho mejor- soltando sus manos se alejó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta- _ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí_.

-¿A dónde vas?- trató de atrapar su mano nuevamente pero Aoko leyó sus pensamientos – Acabas de llegar- casi sonó como un ruego.

\- Lo siento- esquivó su mirada tratando de camuflar su apesadumbrado corazón- Pero estoy muy cansada, solo quiero ir a casa y dormir un poco- imploró con ojos tristes- ahora tienes a tu madre para que cuide de ti- le recordó retrocediendo otro paso- el joven asintió dócilmente- Por favor, cuídate Kaito – le imploró.

* * *

Sin si quiera cambiarse de ropa se envolvió en sus cobijas y cerró los ojos buscando la paz que tanto la había esquivado esos días. Al despertar, pese a que sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, su mente comenzó a funcionar con una extraña claridad.

-Ahora es el momento- Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a empacar lo que creyó que necesitaría para la siguiente etapa en su vida.

\- Ya estoy lista- repasó mentalmente sus cosas antes de llevar el bolso a su hombro.

\- Aoko-chan- la joven se volteó levemente asustada.

-Chikage-san, me has asustado – se llevó una mano al corazón- ¿Cómo entraste? – alzó una ceja curiosa que hizo reír a la mujer.

\- Lo siento mucho, llamé, pero nadie respondió- prometió – Hoy no te veías muy bien, me asusté…yo no sabía…- Aoko asintió comprensivamente al notar el nerviosismo de la mujer frente a ella.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi- le sonrió con sinceridad.

-No debes agradecer, eres prácticamente mi hija- de pronto la sonrisa en los labios de la castaña desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca.

-Lo sient…

-Por favor, no- la hizo callar con más rudeza de la que se propuso inicialmente- es lo único que me han dicho los últimos 3 días, una y otra vez- suspiró con tristeza- Todos se disculpan- un gesto de dolor adornó sus delicadas facciones.

-Entiendo- le aseguró con suavidad y sin reproche - Veo que te vas de viaje – comentó al ver la enorme maleta a sus pies. La joven desvió su mirada insegura como respuesta- en ese caso, creo que llegué en buen momento- sonrió tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con ella a su casa.

-Chikage-san…- la llamó confundida- ¿Que hacemos aquí?- temerosa, se preguntó si aquella mujer la detendría.

-Preparé una deliciosa cena – antes de que la más joven pudiese reclamar, la mujer la sentó con determinación frente a un enorme plato de comida- antes de partir debes alimentarte bien.

-Gracias- sonrió conmovida al ver la mesa rebosando de alimentos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, con Kaito en el hospital yo me siento muy sola en esta casa- confesó sin pena- Además, creo que ambas necesitamos esto- Aoko asintió al comprender.

\- ¿Cómo…como esta Kaito? – preguntó levemente insegura.

-Sana con rapidez, debería salir del hospital bastante pronto- le prometió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- suspiró aliviada.

-Él ha estado preguntando por ti- comentó con inteligencia.

-Yo…No puedo verlo, no por el momento- sentenció con dolor pero decidida- me tranquiliza escuchar que está bien, pero yo no quiero verlo.

-Lo sabes- el entendimiento llegó Chikage-san - Sabes de su otra identidad - la madre del mago la miró con comprensión- Entiendo que ahora necesitas tu espacio, pero…- la mujer tomó entre las suyas la mano de la joven y la observó con sincera preocupación- debes entender que hay una razón tras todo esto- le suplicó con los ojos.

-Aún así, yo no puedo afrontarla ahora- soltó su agarre con delicadeza.

-¿Por eso te vas?- la muchacha asintió – ¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes con nosotros? - Aoko alzó el rostro violentamente – Querida niña mía, tu no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros. Y aunque entiendo su resentimiento contra Kaito, también debes entender que él te quiere mucho y si te vas, Kaito sufrirá.

-¿Y que hay de mi dolor?- susurró acongojada- Si me quedo aquí, ni si quiera podré verlo a los ojos sin pensar en la muerte de mi padre.

-Aoko-chan, yo…- la castaña alzó una mano para detenerla.

-Lo siento Chikage-san, pero está decidido- aseveró poniéndose de pie con resolución.

-¿Qué pasará con la escuela? – trató de persuadirla por última vez.

-Solo quedan unas pocas semanas de clases- encogió sus hombros con desinterés- ya hablé con la escuela y no hay problema con que me ausente el resto del año escolar.

-¿Y el dinero?

\- Me transferí todo el dinero ahorrado y en la estación me aseguraron que la pensión de papá llegaría a mi cuenta en el banco. Estaré bien por un tiempo- le prometió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te iras? – nuevamente le tomó la mano con cariño.

\- No lo sé…supongo que el que sea necesario para sanar.

-Kaito preguntará por ti- le recordó

-Solo necesita saber que me fui y que, aunque no contaré su secreto, tampoco puedo vivir con sus mentiras en este momento- La señora Kuroba asintió mansamente.

\- Solo recuerda llamar de vez en cuando. Y si alguna vez decides volver, recuerda que este también es tu hogar- Aoko asintió satisfecha.


	5. Cuando deja de doler

**Cuando deja de doler**

-Dos años- suspiró mirando la última fotografía que les habían tomaron juntos. Era un día de clases como cualquier otro. En la imagen Aoko sonreía suavemente mientras tomaba apuntes, al mismo tiempo que Kaito la observaba embobado. No recordaba quien había capturado el momento, pero era lo menos importante, a él simplemente le pareció perfecto.

De pronto las campanadas de la torre del reloj lo arrancaron de su ensoñación y le recordaron su triste realidad. Aoko se había ido sin mirar atrás.

-Ella me odia – esas tres palabras junto con la imagen de sus ojos tristes, lo habían acosado cada día de los últimos dos años. Pese a que el tiempo había pasado, la mente del mago no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez la última vez que habían estado juntos en el hospital. La castaña lucia desbastada y él en vez de consolarla solo la dejó ir. -Si hubiese sabido que esa sería la ultima vez que la vería, habría hecho todo diferente. Debí insistir más- apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos.

Agitó la cabeza con frustración tratando de olvidar aunque sea por un segundo su dolor -Ya es tarde, es momento de visitar a mi mamá- Sin prisas, regresó por costumbre por el mismo camino de siempre, tomándose especialmente un tiempo enfrente de la casa de los Nakamori.

Sabía que la casa seguía siendo de Aoko y que no la había vendido como creyó inicialmente que haría, fue por eso mismo que se sorprendió genuinamente cuando vio una luz encenderse dentro.

-¿Puede ser que sea un ladrón?- frunció sus cejas molesto. Con sigilo y determinación, decidió entrar por la puerta trasera para sorprender al pobre diablo. Con lentitud abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio adentro lo dejo sin respiración.

Inicialmente creyó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero en cuanto su nombre escapó de sus labios como una suplica, la realidad lo golpeó de frente-Aoko…

La castaña al escuchar un ruido se volteó con una mano en el corazón por la impresión- ¡¿Kaito?! – al reconocer al hombre parado en el umbral de su puerta suspiro aliviada -¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? – lo llamó con un tono bordeando la burla- ¿Querías matarme de un susto?

-Pensé…pensé que era un ladrón- se justificó dando un paso hacia adelante inseguro- ¡pero eres tú!- de pronto la familiar imagen de la joven frente a él fue todo de lo que fue consciente. Su cabello era más largo y sus facciones se habían afinado, pero indudablemente era ella. Una burbujeante sensación de felicidad comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

-Sí, soy yo- susurró con seriedad

-Finalmente la lucidez llegó al joven y atolondrado mago- Yo…disculpa- tartamudeó alzando las manos mientras retrocedía dando tumbos y chocando con los muebles- Me iré – indicó la puerta con nerviosismo mientras desaparecía antes los confundidos ojos de la castaña.

\- Ha crecido – Aoko miró anonadada la puerta por la que desapareció el mago- Él corrió de mí… – su entrecejo se frunció con molestia - ¿Por qué rayos es él el que corre como un cobarde?- mil interrogantes asaltaron la mente de la castaña- Maldito mago de pacotilla- suspiró con cansancio.

* * *

Caminó con desesperación por su sala de estar, al igual que lo haría un animal enjaulado- Ella está aquí- se despeinó con desesperación- en Tokio…a solo unos kilómetros de mí.

-Bueno, en realidad solo a unos metros- una voz risueña lo distrajo de su monólogo. A solo unos pasos estaba Aoko apoyada despreocupadamente contra el marco de su puerta mientras jugaba con un par de llaves- fui a buscarte a tu casa después de tu intromisión- le explicó a su mudo compañero que no hacia más que abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber que decir- tu madre me explicó que ya no vivías ahí, me dio tu nueva dirección y me dio una copia de las llaves.

-Aoko…

\- No toqué la puerta – caminó en dirección a su antiguo amigo con una débil sonrisa – asumí que no tendrías el valor de abrir - se paró a solo centímetros del joven que años antes la volvía loca- Espero no te moleste ...- susurró con picardía- Ahora estamos a mamo.

-Aoko…- la mente del mago se desconectó de la realidad al reconocer los hermosos ojos azules que lo atormentaban en cada momento de soledad.

-Bakaito- suspiró molesta- ¿Podrías dejar de decir mi nombre así? – molesta le dio un tirón de orejas.

\- Ahouko- lloriqueó al despertar de su ensoñación- eso me duele- apartó su agarre tomándola por las muñecas y de un tirón, acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-Pues eso espero- se defendió con bravura- es lo mínimo que te mereces por escapar así de mí – los ojos del mago se abrieron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Yo soy el que escapó?- pregunto con incredulidad.

\- Como un cobarde ¿O ya se te olvido?- La afirmación de la joven lo molestó profundamente ¿Como se atrevía a llamarlo cobarde cuando era ella la que nunca le dio la oportunidad?

\- Yo no soy el que desapareció dos años sin siquiera dejar un mensaje- le recordó con rencor. Las inesperadas palabras llenas de resentimiento calaron en lo más profundo del alma de la castaña.

\- ¡Pues lo siento si no puedo vivir en una eterna mentira como tú! ¡oh gran Kaitou kid -sama! – se burló con sorna al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse del agarre del mago que se había fortalecido.

-Si no te hubieses ido, te habría contado todo- bufó sin poder contener sus emociones- ¡Y tal vez así habrías entendido! – la desafió al mismo tiempo que se perdía en los vivaces ojos de su compañera.

-Por favor, perdóname- escupió con sarcasmo- si hubiese sabido que solo necesitabas un disparo y estar a punto de morir para decirme la verdad, tal vez habría sido más receptiva- trató de golpearlo nuevamente en el pecho mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. ¿Por que le decía todas esas cosas? Ella volvió con el fin de hacer las paces con su pasado, pero Kaito solo se lo estaba complicando.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? – por fin soltó su agarre con lentitud. Retrocedió unos pasos para poder alejarse del cautivante perfume que rodeaba a la mujer y lo atontaba hasta el punto de decir estupideces – Es muy claro que me detestas – la señaló de pies a cabeza con fastidio sin lograr ocultar sus emociones tras su famosa máscara de póker face.

\- ¿Odiarte? – preguntó confundida- El único que parece odiar a alguien aquí, eres tú- lo apunto acusadoramente golpeando su pecho. El mago meditó su acusación sin atreverse a modular una palabra- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – ante el exasperarte silencio que se formó entre ellos Aoko asintió y entendió que era momento de retirarse- ¡Bien! Como quieras – caminó en dirección a la puerta ofuscada hasta que inesperadamente unos brazos la detuvieron.

-Por favor, no- la ronca voz de Kaito suplicó en su oído aturdiendo todos los sentidos de la castaña – no te vayas otra vez.

La respiración de Aoko se cortó por un segundo al mismo tiempo que una ola de calor la invadió- Aoko, si quieres…-dudó por un segundo- necesito explicarte …yo… sé que me culpas por la muerte de tu padre y que odias mi profesión nocturna, pero yo…

Aoko por fin comprendió la defensiva actitud del mago, la falta de control y su extraña ansiedad- _Él lleva años creyendo que lo culpo por la muerte de papá_ -Yo no te culpo por la muerte de mi padre- se giró dentro de sus brazos con inquietud y envolvió el rostro de su amigo con su manos.

-Sus manos siguen siendo cálidas- una confusa y abrumadora mezcla de sentimientos recorrió el pecho del mago.

\- Kaito, mírame, hablo en serio- por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos

\- Pero …- antes de poder continuar Aoko lo envolvió en sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en su cuello. Gracias a que ya ninguno sentía los temores típicos de la infancia que antes los acompañaban sin cesar, se pudieron abrazar sin vergüenza por primera vez en años.

-La única razón por la que estoy molesta, es por ser Kid y no decirme nada al respecto – le prometió – La muerte de papá no fue tu culpa- el joven mago correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en su cuello aspirando dedicadamente su aroma tratando de recordar si había alguna diferencia entre la Aoko del pasado y la que lo sujetaba firmemente.

\- ¿Nunca me culpaste? – toda la angustia sentida a lo largo de los años se desbordó haciendo incapaz de creer las palabras de su amiga.

-El silencio de la castaña lo hizo tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo, preparándolo para el inevitable disparo a su corazón -Hubo un tiempo en que culpé a muchos, incluso… a ti por ser el ladrón de luna. Lo culpé a él por su irresponsabilidad y me odié a mi misma por ser tan estúpida- Aoko al sentir la tensión en el mago, acarició su espalda tratando de calmarlo- pero con el tiempo entendí lo equivocada que estaba, su muerte fue inevitable y es algo que debo aprender a superar.

\- Gracias- su aliento caliente acarició su piel haciendo que el cuerpo de Aoko tiritara y una extraña sensación se asentara en su estómago.

-Kaito…eres más alto- finalmente soltó el agarre de su cuello al dejar sus manos sobre su ancho pecho para observalo por primera vez con dedicación. Por su parte, Kaito se conformó con arrastrar sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica con una radiante sonrisa.

-Es eso o tu eres más pequeña- se burló sonriendo lobunamente haciendo que Aoko bajara la mirada con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al reconocer su nerviosismo.

-Nada – escapó de su cárcel retrocediendo un paso atrás. Kaito sin entender del todo, frunció levemente su ceño al sentir el vacío en sus brazos – Entonces…¿Cómo has estado? – frotó sus manos con nerviosismo mientras recorría el departamento. El mago no se perdió ningún movimiento de la castaña, ni si quiera cuando arrugó su nariz.

-¿Qué sucede?- la siguió de cerca- Y antes que digas "nada"…arrugaste la nariz- le pellizcó suavemente esta, haciendo que Aoko se sonrojara como en los viejos tiempos, recordándole el extraño placer que este le traía- lo haces cuando algo te disgusta- le aclaró risueño mientras mentalmente anotaba cada cambio en el carácter de su amiga.

\- Es solo que…- se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- caminó despreocupadamente por el departamento sin importarle los ojos del mago que analizaban cada movimiento.

-Dos años – Aoko alzó una ceja curiosa.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – sonrió divertida- ¿Y solo tienes una mesa, dos sillas y …tu cama? – preguntó alargando el cuello para ver dentro de uno de los cuartos.

\- No necesito más- sonrió ampliamente- Casi nunca estoy en casa- La joven asintió con media sonrisa antes de apoyar su espalda contra la pared satisfecha con sus indagaciones.

\- Siempre necesitaste poco - le sonrió con gentileza. Embobado con la imagen frente a él, no pudo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza sin pudor, hasta que finalmente azul con azul chocó encerrándolos en una burbuja que solo ambos compartían.

\- _Es tan hermosa_ \- sus pies lo llevaron hasta ella si pensarlo dos veces acortando la distancia tanto como les fue posible -Eso no es cierto- la corrigió con suavidad rompiendo el encantamiento entre ellos- Yo siempre te he necesitado Ahouko- acarició con cariño uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos.

Inexplicablemente, lejos de cohibirse por la extraña confesión del joven, una reconfortante sensación de alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza haciéndola suspirar. El mago al ver que no lo rechazaba como temió inicialmente, se aclaró la garganta y con una suave sonrisa decidió preguntar lo que llevaba rondado su cabeza desde que la vio- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

La castaña pestañó reiteradas veces antes de digerir por completo la pregunta -Vaya, eso es difícil de responder- sonrió al mismo tiempo que se aparataba y tomaba asiento con familiaridad en una de las pocas sillas- He estado en todas partes. Incluso una vez fui a ver unos de tus atracos en París- confesó con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Es en serio? – abrió los ojos sorprendido- no recuerdo carteles Anti-Kid – se mofó haciendo que Aoko se carcajeara suavemente- ¿Dónde más has estado?

-Por todo el mundo – sonrió feliz

-¿Y que planeas hacer ahora? ¿Seguirás viajando o te quedaras? – la miró esperanzado mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella- Yo creo que deberías quedarte- se apresuró a decir antes que respondiera.

-Con honestidad... no lo sé – apoyó sus codos en la mesa- al llegar a Japón vine con el objetivo de quedarme por un tiempo, pero…- los ojos azules que tanto adoraba el mago se humedecieron- …al entrar en mi casa, no se sintió como un hogar, no como antes- el mago asintió al comprender- tal vez debería venderla – sopesó.

-¿Eso significa que te irías de Japón nuevamente?- buscó sus ojos con exigencia.

\- Tal vez... realmente no hay nada que me retenga aquí- esas palabras calaron en el corazón del mago y ante la desesperación un loco plan se ideó en su cabeza.

-¿Y si te quedas aquí?- se levantó con energía.

-¿Cómo? – Aoko lo miró confundida.

-Quédate conmigo…hay dos cuartos – alzó los brazos señalando el departamento.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? – pestañó reiteradas veces.

\- Aoko, ven a vivir conmigo- la miró con intensidad- Honestamente soy un desastre viviendo solo y tu ya no quieres estar en tu casa.

-No me has visto en dos años…- le recordó- tu y yo...

-Nos conocemos mejor que nadie, crecimos juntos- le recordó – Aoko, este podría ser nuestro hogar – por un segundo la castaña creyó ver como las mejillas del mago se sonrojaban.

-¿Y si necesito irme?- lo interrogó curiosa.

-Siempre tendrás un lugar al cual volver …ambos – se arrodilló frente a ella y posó una mano en su rodilla- Lo digo muy en serio.

\- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Por supuesto- aceptó esperanzado.

* * *

Aoko recorrió su antiguo hogar con añoranza, había crecido en esa casa, pero ciertamente era un lugar demasiado grande para ella y no quería sentirse sola. Tomo una vieja fotografía de sus padres y la miró con amor – Ellos ya no están. Nadie puede tomar esta decisión por mí- aceptó mientras comenzaba a embalar todas las pertenencias.

Llevaba unas horas trabajando cuando de pronto por arte de magia una rosa apareció frente a sus ojos.

-¡Kaito!- alzó la mirada con una enorme sonrisa. Con una inmensa alegría acunó entre sus manos la flor.

-Hola Aoko- le devolvió la sonrisa- Veo que has estado trabajando ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que ya no necesito…otras eran de mi padre- sonrió con cariño mientras aseguraba la rosa lejos del caos - creo que es tiempo de donarlas- aclaró sacudiéndose el polvo- Podrías usar algunas…- le sonrió burlescamente al recordar su departamento- Te hacen falta

-Podrías ayudarme a decorarlo- el joven comprendió inmediatamente a que hacia referencia- …después de todo ambos viviremos ahí- Aoko alzó sus cejas sorprendida ante su seguridad.

\- No he dicho que sí- se rio suavemente ante su entusiasmo.

-Aún- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Kaito – lo regañó con cansancio.

-Aoko, no pierdes nada con intentarlo- se interpuso en su camino- Y si no te gusta algo, simplemente puedes irte.

-¿Y si a ti no te gusta vivir conmigo? – lo esquivó y siguió su camino.

\- Eso no pasará- sonrió- prácticamente viví contigo por años, desayunaba y cenaba contigo y tu padre todos los días – La ojoazul sonrió suavemente al recordar a su progenitor.

-Pero, tu no sabes como soy ahora, han pasado años- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Deja de poner excusas Ahouko- fue su turno para regañarla - ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo? - _¿Tendrá miedo de mi?_\- camufló su angustia tras su sonrisa.

La joven frunció el ceño levemente ofendida -Está bien, tu ganas- se sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras detallaba las acciones del mago- quita esa sonrisa socarrona de tu rostro. Lo haré con una condición – Kaito asintió sin dudarlo.

-Perfecto – dijo acomodándose en la silla frente a ella, quedando a solo centímetros de sus largas piernas.

\- Un mes de prueba – enumeró – si algo te molesta deberás decirme inmediatamente – el mago siguió asintiendo- Y deberás decirme toda la verdad.

-Es justo – concordó. Después de eso, Kaito le contó toda la verdad sin perderse ningún detalle, aún si ésta fuese dolorosa. Ya para el final del relato, Aoko comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-¿Los mismo hombres que asesinaron a tu padre…le dispararon al mío?- gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero antes de caer, las gentiles manos del mano las limpiaron.

-Te juro que algún día haré que ellos paguen- los ojos de Aoko se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Pero en que estas pensando? – pregunto con miedo mientras sus brazos envolvían al mago con desesperación – ¡No quiero que prometas algo como eso! – sollozó contra el pecho del chico.

Sin comprender del todo la reacción de su amiga, solo decidió corresponderle con fuerza su abrazo y acurrucarla contra su pecho de manera sobreprotectora. - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No quiero que te maten – susurró decidida- No puedes dejarme – alzó sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Yo nunca te dejaré – le prometió besando su frente – siempre me tendrás, confía en mí.

-Ellos podrían dispararte durante algún atraco nuevamente- le recordó con desesperación- ¡Ya lo han hecho!- sollozó con amargura.

-He sido más cuidadoso desde entonces- sonrió con tristeza al recordar ese fatídico día- No me pidas que no haga esto, por favor – juntó sus frentes y tomo sus manos entre las suyas- Estos hombres lastiman a personas buenas como nuestros padres- después de largos minutos finalmente la respiración de Aoko se regularizó.

\- Con una condición – aceptó limpiándose el rostro con las mangas de su polerón.

\- ¿Otra más? – preguntó juguetonamente ganándose un golpe por parte de la castaña.

-Hablo en serio Bakaito- el chico se acarició el golpe penosamente- No más secretos- lo volvió a golpear- ¡Promételo!

-Solo si te mudas hoy mismo- la provocó mientras esquivaba sus golpes.

-Ya te dije que me mudaría ¿Por qué el apuro? – protestó mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Es bastante simple- le aseguró mirándola a los ojos mientras ocultaba un mechón travieso tras su oreja haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara violentamente- No quiero perder más tiempo.

\- A que te refieres

-Tu sabes a que me refiero- suspiró pesadamente- no nos hemos visto en dos años...eso fue casi una tortura para mí- confesó seriamente. Aoko al entender que el muchacho frente a ella hablaba con absoluta verdad no pudo negarle nada.

-Bien, me mudaré hoy mismo, pero debes prometerlo antes- lo amenazó.

\- Aoko Nakamori- la llamó con dramatismo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano – Prometo que desde ahora en adelante, mientras estemos juntos, jamás habrán mentiras entre nosotros- selló el pacto besando el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por qué siento que me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo?- se lamentó la joven al ver la sonrisa pícara del mago.

-Es muy tarde para arrepentirse – la miró con ojos astutos- Hora de empacar. Mi auto esta estacionado afuera, podemos llevar todo ahí.

-¡¿Tienes auto?!- corrió a la ventana para ver como era- ¿Ese es tu auto?- silbó impresionada haciendo reír al mago.


	6. Juntos

**Juntos**

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar Aoko- abrió la puerta con entusiasmo apartándose al costado para dejarla entrar a ella primero.

-Antes veamos si podemos vivir un mes juntos- trató de bajarle los humos con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Tonterías- menosprecio cerrando la puerta tras de él- Al final de la semana no podrás siquiera imaginar no vivir conmigo- presumió altanero haciendo que un leve sonrojo adornara las mejillas de su compañera.

-Se me había olvidado lo confiado que puedes ser – suspiró derrotada- En fin ¿dónde dormiré? - el mago la empujó con energía por el departamento hasta llegar a una puerta. Risueña por la actitud infantil de su amigo, ingresó a la habitación sin titubear- Por dios Kaito ¿Qué es todo esto? – frente a ella, se encontró con una hermosa recamara completamente amueblada- Estoy casi segura que esto no estaba ayer - confundida buscó su mirada.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le sacó la lengua infantilmente – Tal vez no abriste esta puerta.

\- Es una broma ¿Verdad? – se volteó por completo evidentemente molesta- Kuroba Kaito…- comenzó a regañarlo, pero las manos agiles del mago la atraparon. Una de ellas cubría su boca mientras que la segunda inmovilizaba su cintura impidiéndole apartarse.

-No te enojes – se limitó a decir con media sonrisa. La joven se removió con energía, pero lamentablemente para ella el mago era mucho mas fuerte- Este es uno de los muchos escarmientos que tendrás que aceptar mientras vivamos juntos- al ver la confusión en los ojos de su compañera no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa socarrona. Con tortuosa lentitud acercó sus labios al oído de la nerviosa castaña - No debiste irte de mi lado Ahouko. Ahora deberás aceptar cada uno de mis caprichos sin protestar- ronroneó al mismo instante que soltaba su agarre y retrocedía unos pasos como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos- Te dejaré para que te acomodes- llevó sus brazos tras su cabeza y se retiró sin evitar carcajearse ante el notable desconcierto y sonrojo de la joven que dejaba atrás.

-Yo…él- comenzó a tartamudear confundida- Estaba tan cerca- llevó una de sus manos a su cuello donde segundos antes creyó sentir el toque del mago - ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – suspiró dejándose caer en la mullida cama- _¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir? _– acarició su pecho con suavidad- _¿Aún tengo sentimientos por él?_

La castaña se recostó por completo en su cama con el único propósito de encontrar la calma al mirar el blanco techo- Pensé que ya me había olvidado de él por completo- meditó con seriedad- Pero en cuento puso una mano sobre mi…-recordó el calor que la recorrió al sentir los finos dedos del mago sobre su piel- perdí el control- se confesó con amargura.

* * *

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – se quejó mientras el mago la arrastraba por la tienda tomados de la mano.

-¿Tu que crees genio?- la fastidió – Debemos terminar de decorar el departamento.

-Pero Kaito, no necesitas mi opinión para eso- le recordó mirando con aburrimiento unos platos en una repisa.

-¿Y sigues con eso? – rodó sus ojos cansado- No pienso comprar nada a menos que tenga tu aprobación- la castaña lo miró enternecida hasta que el joven volvió a abrir la boca- estoy seguro que si llevo algo que no te guste, estarás quejándote y haciendo berrinches por meses.

Una dependienta que escuchó su conversación no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por la inusual pareja, lo más común en este tipo de lugares era que la mujer arrastrase al hombre y no al revés.

-¿De que estas hablando?- trató de soltarse de su agarre golpeando su brazo – Yo no me quejo por tonterías.

-Eso dices tú- sonrió de medio lado mientras tiraba de ella – Entonces ¿Qué prefieres? – le mostró los artículos de cocina.

-¿Por qué querrías alguna de estas cosas? – miró a su alrededor confundida- Tú no cocinas.

-Pero tu sí- pellizcó su nariz con suavidad- Y sé qué para alguien como tú, es necesario tener una cocina completa.

-Eso no es cierto… - trató de no enfocar su mirada en ninguna de las cosas, pero fui inevitable.

-Vamos Aoko – la motivó empujando su hombro amistosamente.

-No es correcto- ladeo su cabeza acongojada- Es tu dinero, no deberías gastarlo…

\- Exactamente, para mí esto es una inversión – sonrió astutamente- y una muy buena si me permites decirlo.

-No te entiendo – asumió.

\- Si tú cocinas, yo dejaré de gastar tanto dinero en comida rápida e insana – aseguró confiado- es por mi propia salud…y la de mi billetera.

\- Si crees que caeré en ese truco, estas muy equivocado- suspiró con cansancio. Después de una larga batalla de voluntades finalmente Aoko volvió a hablar- ¡Esta bien! Pero pagaré la mitad.

-Oye, yo no…- el joven iba a replicar, pero la mano de Aoko lo detuvo.

-Eso o nada, tu eliges Kuroba – su victoria sobre el mago apenas duro unos segundos.

-Esta bien, pero yo pagaré el sofá.

-¿Sofá? ¿Qué sofá? – dejó caer la mandíbula desconcertada.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, eso ya lo elegí yo- la empujó por la tienda ante la mirada anonadada de todos- pero si quieres, podemos llevar algunos cojines o algo que vaya a juego.

-No puede ser- rogó al cielo por paciencia.

* * *

La mitad del mes pasó entre risas, peleas y una que otra broma por parte del mago.

-Kaito, eres como un niño- se quejó la muchacha mientras veía con horror como había desaparecido la mitad del pastel que había terminado de decorar solo uno minutos antes- mejor dicho, eres un glotón.

-Estaba delicioso- se acarició el estomago feliz- cocinas mejor que antes- la alabó encantado.

-Tome unos cursos de repostería cuando estaba en Francia – reconoció sentándose a su lado.

\- Eso me convierte en alguien muy afortunado- sonrió ladinamente mientras acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas de la joven y cerraba los ojos. Ese gesto entre ellos se había vuelto tan cotidiano que Aoko acarició mecánicamente el cabello del mago haciendo que este suspirara encantado.

-Estoy segura que en tu vida pasada fuiste un gato- confesó risueña al sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba por los mimos.

-En ese caso, tu fuiste mi ama- la cantarina risa de la ojiazul resonó por el departamento.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Qué otra cosa explicaría que me derrita bajo tus caricias? – el mago al tener los ojos cerrados se perdió por completo el sonrojo de su amiga.

-Cualquiera podría hacer eso- trató de rebatir.

\- Eso no sabría decirlo- se acomodó mejor – eres la única que me ha mimado así- confesó casi en un susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

-¿Qué te hizo ese pobre mesero?- lo interrogó curiosa mientras sus ojos seguían al pobre diablo que segundos antes había dejado sus tragos en la mesa.

-No se que de que estas hablando- la miró con inocencia.

-No finjas – le picó la mejilla – ¿Por qué lo miraste tan agresivamente?

-Por que se atrevió a mirar algo que es mío- descubrió tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿algo que es tuyo?- preguntó completamente liada- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Olvídalo- le restó importancia- Por cierto- la miró lascivamente- Hoy te ves muy atractiva – sus ojos recorrieron el ajustado vestido que llevaba la joven con deleite.

\- ¿Atractiva? – sonrió divertida- Jamás en mi vida creí escuchar al gran mago Kaito Kuroba decirme una cosa así.

-Pues anda acostumbrándote – le sonrió con coquetería- ¿Tu no me vas a decir algo?

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Quieres un piropo? – se mordió los labios resistiendo a reírse. Kaito registro en su memoria el sensual gesto en su cabeza.

-Nada que no sea verdad- acortó la distancia entre ellos- No debería ser tan difícil.

-No puedo decir nada que no vea- sin vergüenza sus ojos recorrieron al mago.

\- Después de mirarme así no pensaras que te creo- la desafió.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- ladeo la cabeza risueña- nunca sabrás lo que en verdad pienso

-Te propongo algo – sonrió con galantería – compitamos – señaló un tiro al blanco donde se lanzaban dardos- tres tiros, quien obtenga mayor puntaje gana.

\- Eso no suena tan complicado- la vena competitiva despertó en Nakamori.

\- Eso si, antes de cada tiro hay que tomar un vaso de tequila – festejó haciendo llamar al mesero para hacer su pedido.

-Estás loco- aceptó entretenida.

Después de tres tiros, cada vez más patéticos, ambos terminaron carcajeándose.

-Te gané- celebró alzando su puño victorioso.

-Esta bien- aceptó mientras se aferraba al brazo del joven- Dios mío, uno más de eso- indicó el tequila- y tendrás que llevarme a cuestas- el mago la estabilizó rodeándola con sus brazos.

-En ese caso, por favor bebe menos- la molestó extremadamente divertido- sino tal vez no me resista y deje a un lado mi caballerosidad- ronroneó en su oído.

-No serías capaz- se quedó encandilada viendo sus ojos.

\- Solo soy un hombre…- la miró con intensidad.

-Uno impresionantemente atractivo – aceptó haciéndolo sonreír de oreja a oreja - Una apuesta es una apuesta – le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

* * *

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- la melodiosa voz de Aoko lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Nada importante – una sonrisa burlona adornó sus labios mientras que sus ojos se dedicaron a recorrer el ligero pijama que cubría a la castaña- ¿Y tú? – preguntó curioso mientras apoyaba su espalda en el barandal del balcón.

-Aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario- _ni a vivir contigo_ – pensó levemente avergonzada mientras descansaba su cuerpo junto al del mago y esquivaba sus ojos enfocándose solamente en la hermosa vista.

-¿En que piensas? – la ronca voz de Kaito susurró sobre su hombro haciéndola estremecerse.

\- En que pese a que has …hemos cambiado – se corrigió automáticamente- algunas cosas entre nosotros pareciesen ser imperturbables- una afable expresión cubrió su rostro.

-¿Y eso te parece bien? – la castaña asintió suavemente - ¿ Qué cosas son las que más te gustan de nosotros? – la inesperada pregunta la descolocó, pero finalmente sonrió divertida ante la tradicional curiosidad del mago.

-¿Cuáles crees tu?- contratacó alzando una ceja. Kaito se carcajeó con suavidad.

\- Bueno, esta claro que sigo sacándote de quicio con facilidad – aceptó como si nada al recordar algunas inofensivas bromas que le había hecho con el transcurso de los días.

\- Y nunca dejas de sorprenderme con tus trucos de magia – negó divertida- en especial con las rosas- lo miró con cariño.

\- Es inevitable …soy muy talentoso, además de guapo e inteligente- presumió.

-Y muy vanidoso también – bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tu sigues siendo demasiado terca – fue su turno de molestarla.

-¿Yo? – se señaló impresionada mientras giraba su cuerpo.

El mago en un rápido movimiento la arrinconó entre sus brazos, pero sin llegar tocarla realmente. Sus manos sujetaron con fiereza el barandal mientras que una lobuna sonrisa adornaba su rostro-Solo una mujer tan obstinada como tú se negaría a ver tanta perfección junta en un solo hombre- Aoko por un segundo se olvidó de como respirar, pero inmediatamente logró recuperarse pasando completamente desapercibida.

-Hay algo que si cambió- le devolvió la mirada con ojos astutos- Ahora eres mucho más desinhibido…- golpeo suavemente la nariz del mago pensando que con eso lo espantaría lo suficiente, pero se equivocó.

-Antes era solo un crio que no sabía lo que quería- rompió la regla de no tocar deslizando uno de sus dedos por los rosados labios de su compañera haciendo que se abrieran ligeramente por la impresión.

-¿Y ahora ya lo sabes? – Aoko sintió como todo su cuerpo vibraba de la emoción. El mimo del mago de pronto no se sintió suficiente y ella misma busco saciar su sed al estirar su mano y acariciar su mejilla, Kaito en respuesta la atrapó y sujetó su palma contra la mano de ella para evitar que se aparatara y dejara de tocarlo.

-Te quiero a ti – la miró esperanzado tratando de decirle con los ojos lo que nunca pudo decir con las palabras.

\- Y yo a ti, mago tonto – confesó aproximando sus labios a los del mago. Kaito al notar su intención, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de la joven y rompió la distancia entre ambos con un rápido movimiento. Sus bocas se buscaron con ansiedad y se reconocieron al instante, sus lenguas recorrieron la cavidad del otro y jugaron hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

-_Quiero más_\- pensó necesitada-Kaito…- mendigó cariño envolviendo el cuello del mago con sus brazos. El mago sin hacerse de rogar buscó los labios de la chica con más intensidad, pero no conforme con eso, sus manos se deslizaron por el menudo cuerpo hasta colarse por debajo de su blusa. Sus dedos viajaron a través de su sedosa piel, pasando por sus caderas, deteniéndose unos segundos en sus costillas y acariciando su estómago, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su espalda.

-Aoko- suplicó sujetándola firmemente contra su cuerpo- Necesito tocarte – la castaña incapaz de emitir algún sonido solo se limitó a asentir deseando con cada fibra de su piel que tomara de ella todo lo que quisiera.

Nuevamente acortó la distancia entre ellos, pero esta vez sus manos bajaron por sus muslos y la alzaron, obligándola a envolverlo con sus piernas.

-Kaito – gimió al sentir como su intimidad era rozada por el propio y demandante cuerpo del mago. Sus bocas chocaron extasiadas ante el enorme placer de sentirse el uno contra el otro.

El mago apoyó la espalda de Aoko contra la primera pared que encontró y deslizó sus labios desde la húmeda boca de su compañera hasta su blanco cuello. Tomándose tu tiempo, fue depositando pequeños besos y suaves mordidas que hicieron que la castaña gimoteara de placer y aclamara su nombre entre suspiros.

-Ni te imaginas cuantas veces quise hacer esto – confeso mientras comenzaba a besar el inicio de sus senos.

\- ¿Frotarte indecentemente contra una chica? – risueña lo molestó sin pudor alzando una ceja. Kaito se carcajeo con suavidad contra su pecho mientras depositaba el ultimo beso antes de alzar la mirada.

\- No contra cualquier chica- le robó un beso rápido. En respuesta la joven le acarició el rostro cariñosamente antes de enredar sus dedos en la nuca del mago.

-Eso es un alivio – apoyó su frente contra la de él- de solo imaginar a otra mujer tocándote…me siento celosa- reveló rosando sus labios.

-Puedes estar tranquila, la única mujer que me ha tocado- _y he tocado_ – de esta forma- comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente- eres tú – concluyó llegando a su boca y exigirla con hambre.

Dando tumbos a través del departamento y chocando de vez en cuando contra uno que otro mueble, por fin lograron llegar al cuarto del joven.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- le preguntó por primera vez depositándola en su cama.

-¿estas sonrojado? – se medio burló enternecida por su caballerosidad. Al ver que Kaito buscaba alejarse, sus manos reaccionaron con rapidez y lo sujetaron por el cuello- Claro que estoy segura, bobo- le prometió con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás conoció el mago.

\- Seré gentil- se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven con un poco de torpeza.

-Lo sé- no dudo de él ni por un segundo.

-Después de esta noche, tu serás completamente mía- le prometió mientras sus manos tomaban el borde de la blusa de la chica y la deslizaba lejos de su cuerpo. De igual forma sus manos hicieron los mismo con el resto de su vestimenta ante los atentos ojos de la castaña que solo se dejaba hacer al igual que una muñeca.

-Eso significa que también serás mío – la penetrante mirada azul del mago la recorrió con deseo y expectación haciéndola sentir inesperadamente poderosa y hermosa.

-Siempre fui tuyo- fue lo último que dijo antes de iniciar nuevamente las caricias.

-Y yo tuya – ronroneó en su oreja antes de envolverlo con sus piernas para amarse esa noche y muchas otras más.

**Fin**

**Nota de autor**: Melgamonster, Calos29, Arual17 muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, hice algunas modificaciones a lo largo de la historia gracias a ello, espero de todo corazón que les guste. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
